


One hour Krusie set

by Memesinlord



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memesinlord/pseuds/Memesinlord
Summary: I got tired of posting a new fic every one hour thing I did. So I made a collection. One hour Krusie for the Kris/ Susie ship.
Relationships: Kris & Susie (Deltarune), Kris/Susie (Deltarune)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. Hair

“Hey, Susie. Time to pay off that bet you made yesterday.” 

“...”

The rustling of the wind and the soft lapping of the lake upon the shore were the only sounds heard by the two juveniles as they stared at each other, the human staring in smug excitement at the mauve dragoness, who was glaring daggers back at him. 

“Cheater.” Susie growled.   
“Hmm?” Kris hummed back, a grin stretching further across his cheeks.   
“You cheated.” The monster snarled as she bore her teeth at the human.

“Perhaps. But a bet is a bet. Too late to back down.” He replied tilting his head to a side and letting out a chuckle, “And if I recall correctly. I could do ‘anything I wanted’ if I could beat you in smash, it wasn’t MY fault that you didn’t know I was going really easy on you up to that point.”

“Asshole.” Susie harrumphed and glanced at the object the human was carrying, a sports bag, nearly bulging open. “What do you have planned anyway?” she asked wearily.

“Oh nothing much.” the mischievous human replied as he shifted on his feet side to side. “Something I’ve wanted to do for a while now.”

“And what’s that?” she pushed further

“Just a little ol family tradition I suppose.” 

Susie sighed and lifted her gaze to the sky and murmured. “Get it over with.”   
With those words the human sprung to action, ushering Susie to the lake and having her sit in front of it, with express instructions to close her eyes and not open them until he gave the say so.

Upon hearing the unzipping of the bag, Susie tensed slightly, uncertain of what was to come.    
_ *Pop*  _ Came the uncorking of a bottle, the magical aura out of which caused Susie to tense even further.   
“What the hell are you planning freak…” The vulnerable Dragon grumbled, not expecting a response.

“Nothing permanent.” He replied   
“What the hell do you mean not--OH ANGEL THAT’S COLD” Susie started to ask before having her scalp become bathed in cold and shifting magic, her eyes bolted open and she whirled around to face the human, who had his hands behind his back concealing the bottle.    
“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!??!” She roared into the grinning face of the human.

“Take a look in the lake Susie!” The glint-eyed human said with absolute glee.

She rushed to the lakeside and gazed at her reflection. Upon freezing up in absolute shock, the human burst into maddened giggles.   
“Kris.” Susie said in a low, threatening tone.

“Y-yes?” He asked in between fits of laughter.

“Why. Is. My. Hair. Pink?” She asked, throwing him into another round of body shuddering giggles.

“Kris.” She got up and slowly walked over to the giggling human, holding a bottle of monster hair dye in his hands. She wrapped her clawed hands around his neck and slowly lifted the still giggling human up. “I am going to fucking murder you.”

“We haven’t even started though!” He jovially replied, gesturing to the now open bag, inside of which Susie could see a mind-numbing assortment of hair care tools and dyes. She dropped the human, now nearly choking on laughter, into the dirt. Before placing her eyes into her palms, with her snout peeking out from between her hands.   
Kris spoke up helpfully “If it makes you feel any better, I will fix your hair back to the way it was at first once I’m done.”

Susie took a deep sigh. Sat back down in front of the lake, and mumbled, eyes still in her palms, “Get it over with.”   
“Gladly” The madly grinning human said as he in a predatory manner, positioned himself behind the far stronger dragon, and started to explain as he worked her pink hair over with a comb. 

“Y’see, with my family being comprised of heavily furred monsters, it’s sorta tradition to have ‘Grooming’ sessions, and since it doesn’t take any time really for me to get my hair sorted, I had a lot of time to practice and experiment on my hair, and my father and brother’s if I managed to convince them to let me mess with their hair. Anyways, I developed an interest in it after a while and started to collect various bits and bobs, like the various dyes for Halloween and pranks. Do you remember the day that Noelle came in and was bright pink? That was the work of this very dye. Magic dye is an amazing thing really, able to take effect practically instantaneously.”    
Susie let out a half-hearted chuckle, letting her hands down as she recalled the day in elementary where they were joined by the pink deer.

“Hold still.” The human commanded, causing Susie to tense up in obedience, feeling the sudden presence of heat on one side of her head, then the other. “... and done.” She looked up into the lake to see what havoc the human had done this time around.

“How do you like your twin pigtails?”   
“Fuck you.” Susie mumbled, gazing in slight horror at the bright pink pigtails that now adorned her head. But also blushing as she recognized the effort that had gone into it.    
*Click*   
“Turn around lemme get a picture from the front as well.” 

“Oh fuck off.” Susie grumbled, as she turned around and glared absolute hell into the phone camera, bound to her Draconic heritage of upholding pacts and in this case, bets.

After taking a few more pictures, Kris ushered Susie back into position and started to work her hair once more.   
“You seem to be taking this pretty damn easily, especially considering the number of knots your hair had. Any reason for that?” Kris asked curiously.

“Ah…erm….” Susie uncomfortably started to say. “It’s part of my monster type. I have fairly tough and insensitive skin, and that toughness extends to my hair roots. I just feel a bit of pressure, no pain whatsoever.”

Kris’ face soon sported a genuine smile soon, as his plan for getting Susie to talk worked out as she started to elaborate on her monster race. 

“That’s cool as hell.” He said.

“Yup.” Susie said, a slight blush said crossing her cheeks.   
“How can you blush anyways? Aren’t you cold-blooded?” He asked, causing the blush to deepen.    
“That’s… well that’s part of my family, called a ‘Bloodline’ or ‘Lineage’. We’re called the ‘Ceòlradh’, which means ‘Muses’, we have much more malleable faces and expressions than other dragon Bloodlines, and many more similarities to the ‘warmbloods’. Part of that is the blush.”

Kris noted that she spoke more and more of her heritage, the more comfortable and bold she became.   
“Hold still, I’m going to add some dye.” Kris said.

“Oh, alright.” She said, taking the cold chill with ease now that she knew it was coming. 

“Anyways, I wouldn’t even have hair if I was a different bloodline.”   
“Really?”

“Yeah, they usually got something like what Miss Nerd has.”

“Alphys?”   
“Yeah, like her… ‘hair spikes’. But more pronounced and a different shade to the rest of them.”

“Fascinating.” Kris said genuinely, “Hang your head back for a bit.”   
“Okay.” The dragon said, now barely cognizant of the situation, instead focused on the conversation. But as she leaned back, she could see Kris’ eyes underneath his bangs, causing the conversation to lull as she stared into his eyes in interested admiration, seeing in them how focused and… well. Happy he was to hear her ramble. The fact that they were beautiful as well, like rubies.

“Alright, you can lift your head.” He murmured as he double-checked his work.   
“Alright.” She whispered, not lifting her head.    
Upon noticing this, Kris turned his eyes to hears and grinned, accompanied by a flattering blush by how seemingly awe-struck Susie was at his eyes. This caused her to bolt her head up, a deeper blush forming as she worked to scatter the thoughts as he finished his work. 

“Alright done.” He said, a hint of amusement in his voice. 

She leaned forward to the lake to see what he had done, and took in a sharp breath.

“I simply combed it back, straightened it up a bit with the comb, and then put some dye and tips into it.” He said explaining what he had done.   
Susie barely registered it as she turned her head to the side and studied it, her hair up to the tips was a dull red, and at the tips was bright orange.

“I decided to make it look a bit like fire, thought you might like that.” Kris said, standing back as he took a picture, before blushing and continuing “Not to pat myself on the back too much but I think I outdid myself with that.”   
“It’s… not bad. Looks cool.” Susie bluntly said as she continued to stare into her reflection, having a hard time comprehending it’s her reflection.    
“From you that is high praise.” The human chuckled as he studied her hair, already thinking of what he could do next.

And so they continued for the majority of the day, the human trying various hairstyles, some as genuine attempts to make it look good, others as jokes (Such as when he sprayed it with stiffener and molding it into a giant spike on top of her head.) But soon the sun started to set, and he decided to wrap it up.

“Alright, just like I said, I’ll set it back into the way it was… Or there is another option.” 

“What is that?” Susie asked, vaguely disappointed because as much as she loathed to admit it, she had fun.

“I can put it into the hairstyle that I liked the most.” Kris offered an excited glint in his eye.

Susie was… hesitant. On one hand, she did like some of the hairstyles a fair bit, on the other… he could simply put it into a joke haircut and leave her like that. But if he did… she could probably threaten him to put it back to normal nevertheless.    
“Ok. Go for your favorite freak.” She relented and sat back down into position.

The human grinned and set back to work, first applying a dye.   
“Well, there’s something you should know about my tastes.”   
“Hm?” Susie asked as she felt him start to undo the previous hairstyle.

“While I may be able to put hairstyles into all sorts of ways, my favorite style is actually fairly simple.   
“Oh?” She asked, intrigued, distracted from what he was doing with her hair.

“Yeah. It just looks… good to me. I don’t know how to put it. But it just… well.” He started to ramble, his voice quiet and surprisingly nervous. “Well, whenever I see a girl with this haircut, my heart flutters as cheesy as it sounds, although that could just be because the girl I like is the only one that has her hair like it.”

Susie was silent, her heart starting to beat more powerfully and faster in a strange and unreasonable nervousness as she wracked her brain to remember the haircuts of their classmates in an effort to pin down who Kris liked, an interesting topic that she had pestered Kris about a fair bit, and since he is apparently finally deciding to tell her who he liked, that made her blood pump.

_ But why do I feel so… scared? And nervous? _

“Well, I’m done with it. Like I said, Very simple.”

She shakily got to her feet and walked over to the lake and stared into the reflection.

“I don’t know why I like it. But I just do. It makes me feel… content. Like there’s nothing wrong with it at all. It feels… natural. It might just be because of the girl it’s on though.”   
The monster stared into the lake and saw her hair.

It was the way it originally was, mess, tangles, and all.

_ Is... is the girl he likes… _

Susie felt her heart start to pound faster. Uncertainty welling up in seemingly every scale she had.

The human remained silent. Internally screaming at himself.

“Kris.” Susie said, voice shaky and low.

Kris remained silent, unable to speak.

“Are… Are you trying to tell me that you… like me? Like. In that way?” She asked as she turned to the trembling human, who was holding one of his arms in the other, squeezing tightly.

After a moment of silence, he replied. “Yes.”   
Susie’s soul skipped a beat in the shock of the reply.

A silence settled in between the two as internal wars started to flare, in the human the agonizing battle of doubt and regret stretched on as the silence grew, and in the dragon the almost equally agonizing battle of uncertainty, surprise, and fear of the unknown rose.

“Kris I.. I uh.” Susie started nervously, beads of sweat starting to form on her scales.    
Kris flinched at the uncertain response, internally reading it as a way for her to prepare to reject him. 

The battle inside of Susie slowly turned into a set of fires. The brightest of them all soon reached her mouth.

“I don’t fucking know.” Susie started, soon each word grew in anger as she vented her heart’s fire of anger. “I don’t know. You’re a fantastic guy, but I don’t fucking know the first thing about… romance. I don’t know how it would go. What we would even do. I don’t.. I don’t know if I would be good enough. Hell, I ain’t even good to myself. So how would I be good to you?” The dragon paused to take in a few shaky breaths before continuing, in a vaguely calmer tone. “But… I don’t know. You’re my friend, hell my best friend. The first person that accepted me even knowing who I am. You and your damnably pretty eyes. Your charming demeanor… Angel, I don’t know. Why would I say that if I didn’t like you? But I don’t even know what liking someone is like. I just… I don’t want to lose you as my friend when I inevitably fuck up. I don’t want to be alone again.”

“Susie…” Kris started, in an attempt to soothe the dragoness that was starting to spiral. 

“Why the hell do you even like me? I’m just a fucking bully. Hell, I threatened you multiple times. Threw you into the lockers. So… why? Why? Why by the angel do you like me?” The monster said, shifting from loud to quiet in between sentences.

“Because I know who you are.” Kris interjected.   
“That I’m a fucking bully?” Susie exclaimed in confusion.

“That you aren’t just a bully. That you aren’t that scary. Because I know that you… are so much more than that.” the human started tensely, attempting to find the proper words for the situation and his reasoning. “That underneath the spiked exterior, you’re still a kind and sweet soul. Filled to the brim with traits and quirks that I find absolutely amazing. There’s a myriad of physical traits that I like about you, your strength, your eyes, hell, your hair. But there’s so much more in who you are, you’re not just physically strong, your soul is strong as well, alongside the strength is kindness, and an uncountable amount of little quirks that I find beautiful. That’s why I like you. Because of the person you are in your soul.” Kris declared, his voice slowly rising and reaching a steady and determined crescendo at the end. The dragoness simply stood there in silence, processing his words as the fires slowly died down, and she broke.   
A soft thud upon the dirt echoed between the two, followed by another as tears started to fall from the dragon’s eyes. The human slowly approached, uncertain of how to proceed until the air was split by a wail from the Mauve monster. She tried to wipe her eyes clear of tears but more simply came as her dam built up over the years finally cracked and crumbled as the impact of Kris’ words hit home. She fell to her knees and was embraced in a tight hug by the smaller human, who was whispering words of comfort. She wrapped her arms around him as well, and brought him closer. Still sobbing, she held him close as her only light in the world.


	2. PDA

The moon was shining brightly upon Hometown, illuminating the only human resident in his lonesome bedroom as he awaits the sweet embrace of sleep. Kris Dreemur grumbled and turned to his side, still as awake as when he first laid down.    
  


_ It’s only to be expected I suppose. It’s my first day at school since Susie and I became a thing. _

The passive nervousness that had gripped his mind abated slightly as he grinningly remembered the events Friday. 

_ Somehow she said yes heh heh. But… how would she even want to interact at school and in public? _

He raised one of his hands from the covers and dragged it across his face roughly. 

_ I guess she would want to keep up appearances and not change things up. Maintain the status quo of friends. _

_ Heh, can’t even imagine it really. A publicly affectionate Susie. _

The human let out a small sigh at this thought, while due to his already introverted nature he was fine with that outcome…

_ I still want to hug… heh. Guess mom rubbed off on me more than I thought… well more like my entire family, oh well. We can hug when alone I guess. _

Kris stretched his limbs and adjusted himself into a new position. Sighing, he renewed his efforts of trying to sleep.

_ It’s going to be a long day tomorrow after all… _

.

.

.

Kris bedragedly looked up at the ceiling, letting the blaring of his alarm clock echo throughout the room.

“I think I only got two hours of sleep.” He announced to the alarm clock. “Guess that’s all I’m working with for today.” Kris grumbled to himself as he rose out of bed and forcefully ended the clock’s screeching. He hazily went about his daily routine, finding as he went downstairs freshly made breakfast and a note from his mother saying she left to go to the school early. The human eyed the note with frustration. 

“...Well there goes getting more sleep in the car.”

  
  


The baggy-eyed human stumbled out of the house and towards the school, grumbling all the way. 

_ I never did well with little sleep. When Asriel challenged me to stay up all night those few times, I always woke up loopy and annoyed, the times I could even manage to stay up _ .

He soon arrived at the white school building, and to his surprise, he saw a patch of purple-brown and blue waiting in front of it.

“Welp. No time like the present I suppose.” He spoke as he arched his back with his hands, producing a satisfying crack. He continued to walk towards the dragon monster, and raised one of his hands in greeting alongside a half-hearted smile.

“Hey Susie.” He greeted, his half-asleep mind managing to remind him to take note of her reactions. The dragon remained silent, but flashed him a grin in return. As he arrived in front of her, he started to say. “I appreciate you waiting here for me, but you didn’t nee---” Susie lifted him up by the scruff of his neck.

_ Ah. Probably just a way to establish the way she wants us to go about in public I guess. _ Kris thought with an internal shrug as Susie brought him closer to her face.

_ Seems like she wants to be a bit more hostile than we were while we were friends. Sucks but hey, what can ya do about it _ .  _ As long as it doesn’t affect us when al--- _ .

Kris felt a warm and wet sensation on the side of his face, by the time his eyes returned into focus, he saw a purple forked tongue retracting into Susie’s mouth.

“Eh?” the human squeaked in surprise and confusion, invoking a grin in the dragoness’ face. “What? Just marking my territory to the others with a good sense of smell.” Susie said matter of factly, sporting a blush on her face, matching the one that rapidly blossomed on Kris’ as he took in both the situation and what she had said.

“R-Right.” The confused human said.  _ I think I’m just gonna go past that _

“Let’s go inside?” The blushing monster offered

“Yeah.” He said as he started to walk to the door being held by Susie.

As he crossed the threshold into the crowded hallway though, he felt his hand, and a good portion of his lower arm, become enveloped in the dragon’s scaly grasp. He stopped walking and turned his head to face Susie, who was blushing even harder.

_ I think I’m just gonna go with the flow today and think about everything later. _

“Alright.” Kris said, having a smile erupt on his mouth, he waited as Susie closed the door and they proceeded to the classroom. 

  
As they walked, the students parted and formed a path for the two, habitually out of fear of Susie. Some of the more keen-eyed and braver among them openly stared at the two in shock and surprise, particularly at the two’s hands, and as they left they quickly started to churn the rumor mill at a breakneck pace. 

The two broke the hand-holding at the door, which forced them to shuffle in one at a time. As they entered, Kris’ mind slowly started to drift off again and he took his seat, as did Susie behind him. And as the bell rang and Alphys walked in and started class, Kris could feel his mind drifting off as he remained barely cognizant, which mercifully meant that the class sped by.

As the bell for dismissal from first block rung, the class walked out, as Kris stood up to leave however, he felt a tap at his shoulder and as he turned around to his reptilian compatriot, he was suddenly enveloped by two arms and was brought into a crushing hug. Kris, still rousing his mind from it’s mental slumber, merely went along with it and hugged back and enjoyed it. But as he took simple pleasure in it, a nagging, gnawing, feeling in the back of his mind started to form.

“See you during lunch… babe.” The dragon whispered to him, causing a furious blush to form on both of their faces.

_ Do now, think later. _ He told himself in an effort to ease the growing feeling in the back of his skull. 

As he settled down in his next class, a surprising voice called for his attention.

“Hey Kris.” A white cat monster, with hair dyed dark colors said, standing in front of his desk. 

“Hey Catti. What’s up?” He asked simply.

“Rumor says you and Susie are an item now.” Catti said as she showed Kris her phone, displaying a scene from earlier this morning, of them holding hands. “So what happened? I figure it was just a lost bet, but eh. So what’s up?”

“Uhh…” Kris strained his mind for something to say, but before he could he noticed Catti’s nose twitch, and twitch again.    
“Kris. Hold still.” She said, leaning in.   
_ Dear angel please don’t have her lick me like Susie did.  _ He begged, holding still as told. Catti’s nose twitched a few more times, sniffing Kris.

“Oh wow.” She said, pulling back with an amused grin. “Guess I was wrong about the bet.” she commented as she turned away and walked away.

_ Do now think later. _ Kris repeated his internal mantra as the teacher for his second black walked in.

He breezed through his second block much like his first, and with the bell signaling lunch he retrieved his lunch from his locker and walked to meet Susie, who was waiting outside of the lunchroom. She nodded to Kris, a blush on her face, and gestured him in. He smiled at her, rose a hand in greeting, then walked inside and sat down at their usual table. As he settled in, he note Catti abandoning her usual seat and instead sitting at the table where Noelle sat, and she was seemingly in a heated conversation with the deer, who quickly got up and walked over to Kris, who was currently feeling a great degree of dread.

“K-Kris! We’re friends right? Erm…”   
“Yes…?”   
“Can I smell you?”

Kris at this moment, decided that today was just not his day. It was also probably the weirdest day in his life, even past the dark world one. At least that one had made coherent sense, sorta… well not really. But at least he was well rested for that. Seeing as how he had not gotten enough sleep or caffeine (but his mother doesn’t keep any.), he decided to just continue his mantra.  _ Sleep now--- wait. Do now, think later. _ Rose one hand to his forehead, and nodded. He felt Noelle lean in and sniff the side of his face.

.

.

.

He still felt her sniffing.

.

.

.

He opened his eyes and saw Noelle’s eyes wide as she furiously sniffed the side of his face.   
“Noelle.” Kris said weakly.

“O-Oh!... Sorry Kris.” Noelle rapidly said, before turning and running out of the cafeteria.

Kris sighed deeply. Putting his hand back onto his forehead, and began rubbing his temple.   
_ I’m going to have to talk to her about that aren’t I… _

_ Welp. I’ll add that to the ‘think later’ part. _

“Hey Kris!” Susie announced as she sat down in front of him, laying her bought lunch in front of her.

_ At least the rest of lunch seems like it’ll be uneventful _ . He thought hopefully as he brought his eyes up to look at Susie.

“Kris, open up.” she carefully demanded as she rose a fork of spaghetti to his mouth. Crushing his hopes as he was forced to repeat his mantra as he opened his mouth and ate the food being offered by the blushing Dragon. All the while the gnawing feeling growing ever more in the back of his mind.

_ Do. Now. Think. Later… _

The exhausted human managed to get through the rest of the school day without much more incident. Until at the end he was pulled aside by Susie and told to meet her up at their usual spot. He was halfway tempted to say no and go home and sleep, but that was never a real option to him. His mother’s dutifulness browbeat into his hide. As such, he was sitting in a clearing in the woods. Waiting for Susie.

He put his hands against the back of his head and leaned against a tree, and closed his eyes. Not caring anymore about anything but sleep… that is until a certain purple dragon started to shake him violently.

“I’m up, I'm up!” Kris mumbled as he wrenched open his eyes and forced his head to focus on the task at hand. He looked up and saw Susie knelt over him, scowling lightly.

“Lazy. Can’t even go five minutes without taking a nap.” She teasingly berated him, to which he only rolled his eyes.   
“Yeah yeah, so, what are we doing today?” He asked as he rose to his feet. 

_ Please let it be something simple. Please let it be something simple. _ His sleep addled brain pleaded.

“I uh…” She started, her eyes darting to the side and a light blush coming over her face. 

_ No. _

“I wanted to talk”

Kris was thankful for his bangs covering his eyes at that moment, for it hid the expression of absolute rage and frustration at everything in existence for choosing to forbid him from sleeping. He cracked his neck and responded in as chipper a tone as he could manage. “Alright. What’s up?”

“Let’s sit down for a bit.” She nervously suggested.

He regained his position of leaning against the tree, and was joined by Susie. His annoyance had subsided for now, and in its place was a sense of nervousness. He hadn’t heard Susie this shy… well ever. So he felt his muscles start to tense and he looked at the dragon as she attempted to speak.

“So…”

“So.”

“Yeah.”   
“Yeah?”

“I uh. I’m sorry for today.”   
_ Sweet angel I’m too tired for complex shit right now. _

“Eh?” He spoke confusedly, hoping that the monster would explain.

“Y’know…” She said sporting a furious blush. “All the affectionate crap.”

“What about it?”

“Well… It was a test.”   
“Haaah?”

Kris stared blankly at the lightly blushing dragon in confusion, who spoke up once more.   
“You see… I mayyyy have told my mom about us, and how I was… worried that you weren’t genuine… sorry. And she suggested a test, essentially I try to be as affectionate as possible, and if you get pushed away by it then you aren’t genuinely interested in me.. and...”   
“And…?” Kris continued.

“Well.. you didn’t leave.”

Kris sighed, and with his face in his hands he asked something.

“Hasn’t your mother been single for the past fifteen years despite her actively trying to get someone?”


	3. SOUL

"Hey dad, how are babies made?" The human boy and his caprine brother asked while looking up innocently at their father.

"Ah..." Asgore stammered nervously while tugging at his shirt collar. "Well... when two monsters love each other very very much, they.... *ahem* well. To start, when two monsters start to date, as in when they start to hug and kiss, their souls start to combine in a process that takes a very very long time for it to progress without... speeding up the process." Accenting the last comment with a glance to the side, and a blush.

"But what does this have to do with babies?" The curious children asked pointedly.

"We're getting there... So. When the two reach a certain point in their relationship, they can choose to... take out their SOULs and initiate a SOUL link. A SOUL link... deepens the relationship considerably, and it also hastens the fusing process. After doing this many times, the monsters will become able to create another SOUL using parts of both of the parent's SOULS. That's how you were made Asriel."

"Ewwwww" The goat boy cringed, while the human child continued to pierce the nervous adult with questions.

"How was I made?"

"Well... you were probably made by two humans. I don't know exactly how human babies are made, your mother was the one that looked into it for the day you got curious, but there's a folk tale relating to it... I think...

"What is it?"

"Long long ago, humans and monsters were far more different, with monsters being far less like humans, and uh... We lacked certain... 'tools' that other non-magical creatures had. But both Humans and Monsters had SOULS. And so... they reproduced. The way the different SOULS interacted and the strength of human SOULS compared to monster SOULS meant that either the offspring were humans that could use magic, the mages, or monsters that inherited certain human traits, like stronger bodies, and... the 'tools' I mentioned. and over the years the human SOUL matter started to spread across the monster population, and the barriers that had originally barred the two races started to disappear, meaning more interspecies relationships happened, and eventually the vast majority of monsters were part human, especially those of us that live relatively close to the human cities.

"That's cool!" Kris said with stars in his eyes, "I can't wait to touch a SOUL!"

Asgore coughed violently, and started to usher the kids towards his more prepared spouse. "Wait until you find someone special."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kris clenched his fists in his pockets out of sheer nervousness.

"Today's the day..." he spoke aloud to the empty lake, as he spoke his mind noted that the words felt unfamiliar, and so he continued to roll them around.

"To-day"

"Today."

"ToooooooooDay"

"Whew."

"What the hell am I doing hahahahahahahah hah hah... hah." The human wiped the sweat that was currently pouring off of his brow away and put his face into his palms as he worked his mind around all that had lead up to his current state.

\---------

"Kris!" Asgore welcomed him into his flower store, beaming widely he put away the watering can and approached him.

"So... uh... what did you call me here for?" Kris asked, apprehensive of the large amount of work he was likely to be doing around the store soon. Asgore beamed in a wide smile and spoke.

"I'm going to be out of town for a little while for work. So I was wanting you to take care of the store while I was gone. Nothing major, just taking care of the flowers. I've already written out and posted notes on what you have to do."

Kris' shoulders eased back in temporary relief, "Oh that's it? Alright. When are you leaving?"

"Hohohoho, can't wait to get rid of me huh? I'll be leaving next week."

The human rolled his eyes at the old goat's teasing and asked. "Well is there anything you need me to do today?"

"No, I just wanted to let you know so you could work your schedule around... Hey Kris, how's Susie doing?" Asgore asked a mischievous glint slowly creeping into his eye.

"She's doing good, why do you ask?" The teenage boy asked, a twinge of nervousness creeping up his neck.

"How long have you two been together? Three months or so? I think it would be a great idea for you to invite her over while you're taking care of the flowers and help you out, not so often tha you get so much privacy from your mother eh?" The human winced as his father accented his suggestion with an extremely obvious wink and a pat on the back.

"I'm gonna go now." He said as he made a hasty retreat outside of the conversation, leaving the goat chuckling deeply.

\-------

Kris let out a defeated sigh. He was fully aware of the implication his father had made. He groaned aloud as he recalled him telling Susie about it and her agreeing to come over. He froze as he heard the sound of familiar footsteps approaching. He straightened up his back and took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh.

  
“Hey.” The mauve dragoness greeted.

“Hey.” The human replied shakily.

.

.

.

“So uh. You wanna get going?” Susie suggested

.

“Sure”

\--------------------

The couple walked in silence as they entered the empty store.

_ ‘By the angel I can taste the awkwardness’ _ ’ Kris thought to himself. 

“So uh… Kris. What do we have to do?” Susie asked

“He said he would write down what we had to do on notes.” Kris murmured as he examined the clipboard on the checkout counter

“Let’s see…    
Today: There’s nothing you two have to do. So just have fun hanging out…”   
.

.

.

“Welp.”   
“Welp.”   
.

.

.

“What now?” Susie   
.

.

.

“Dunno.”  _ Sweet lord how the fuck do I do this _   
.

.

.

The two shuffled around in awkward silence, each uncertain of how to proceed.    
“So.”

“So.”

.

.

.

Kris let out a sigh as he worked up the determination to approach the situation.

“So.. uh. Susie.” He started out shakily.

“Yeah?” She asked, her eyes nervously darting around.

“We uh… We’ve been dating for a while yeah?”

“Yeah…?”

“Do you… wanna do it?” He spoke, his face immediately contorting into an expression of horror as he comprehended how he worded it. A blush rapidly blossomed across Susie’s face as she stared at Kris in surprise of what had just been said.

.

.

.

The shocked silence started to stretch out, and with every second gone by the terror welling up in Kris’ soul grew and grew, doubt started to rear its head as the furiously blushing Kris shifted his weight from side to side, awaiting a response.   
Meanwhile, Susie was unsure of how to respond.

_ ‘I mean… I knew that this would probably come up with agreeing to come over here, but the way he put it… well… Fuck it. _   
“The… uh… monster way? Or the… human way?” The thoroughly embarrassed dragon asked, unable to look at the human in the eye. Kris coughed sharply before replying.   
“I uh… The m-monster way.”

“o..okay.”

.

.

.

“Let’s go upstairs…?” Kris half asked, after receiving a nod from Susie, he started to nervously shuffle up the stairs. Upon entering the room, he felt a surge of embarrassment, annoyance, and infuriation. The room was spotless, the previous dirt and grime that covered the room was gone. The mattress actually had a bed frame and was obviously thoroughly washed out. And there was an almost smothering floral scent in the air.

_ Damnit, dad. _

Susie whistled from behind Kris   
“Dang, this place sure has fancied up.”

  
“Yeah.”

The two stood there in nervous anticipation for the other to continue. 

.

.

.

“We should sit down.”   
“Yeah.”   
As they leaned back against the bed frame, Kris’ eyes darted to and fro, his blush bloomed a hint further as he opened his mouth to speak.

“Are you… sure you want to do this?” he asked, a searching gaze looking into the monster’s eyes.

“Y...Yeah. I… I really like you. I want to do this with you.” Susie embarrassedly confirmed. 

“Alright… here goes.” Kris said as he reached his hand towards his chest. Susie watched intently as the human’s eyes and the air around his hand started to glow a dull red, and a small upright heart started to float out of his chest. To Kris he felt as though he was experiencing two sets of sensations at once. He could see in his hand his red SOUL, but he could also feel the air brushing against his SOUL, as though he were drifting in the void. He took a sharp breath and looked towards his lover. Who was reaching out a clawed hand towards it. Kris let his SOUL drift into Susie’s cupped hands.

“It’s… so vibrant.” she murmured as she examined it. “It’s… beautiful.”

Kris felt a smile grow on his lips and felt his SOUL hum with happiness at these words. As Susie reached one of her own hands to her chest his breath hitched in anticipation, his eyes transfixed on the white glow blossoming out of her palm. In his SOUL he felt the magic that was present throughout Susie’s body slowly gather and blossom out from one minuscule point as her white SOUL joined his in the air. Kris felt his mind and vision start to fade as his SOUL’s instincts slowly took over. He leaned his head on Susie’s shoulder for support as his vision started to fully fade as he became completely entranced within his SOUL. He felt Susie lean back into him as she was drawn into her SOUL as well just as the view of the bedroom started to fade.

\----------------------------

At first, Kris could not sense naught but darkness around his SOUL, as he stretched out his perception he saw a light blossoming in the darkness, taking the form of an upside-down SOUL that felt oh so familiar. He let himself move nearer to it, and as he did he started to stretch his SOUL outward. Starting to unravel it as the two slowly moved toward the other. As they neared touching they slowed, the outer strings of their souls slowly reached for the other, as they caressed the two became awash in visions and feelings. The twitchy nervousness of the other, the gnawing worry, and fear of the act. But as the two SOULs became more and more intertwined the visions became clearer, the emotions more profound than those on the surface. The simmering desire of the other, the burning lust, and underneath them all the fervent love connecting them all. They pushed deeper and felt the love’s groundwork, that it had blossomed in a mix of gratitude, kinship, kindness, and attraction. The two souls continued to intertwine their strings, each new tie leading to more and more emotions and discoveries. Kris’ prior loneliness without Asriel, Susie’s distrust of her peers, Their shared feeling of being outcast and afraid of what the future might hold. They bathed in these feelings, enjoying the sensation of the other, soon though Susie felt her magic start to weaken, and so she started to unravel, followed by Kris. As the SOULs returned to the bodies, the two opened their eyes with a start, panting heavily as they became used to their surroundings again. The two glanced at each other for but a moment before they jumped at each other. Intertwining their lips and their arms around each other. Long gone was the awkwardness and nervousness, now in its place was love and warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to MannetheWill for dragging my ass out of the lazy ditch I was sleeping in. Also Happy birthday to em.


End file.
